


Getting A Start: Hakuno and her Berserker

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Hakuno was underprepared and limited compared to the other Masters in this grail war. They hadn't even made it past the first round, but Hakuno attempts to bond with someone that can't always speak.
Relationships: Enkidu | False Berserker & Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Getting A Start: Hakuno and her Berserker

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Hakuno looked over at the items available for purchase in the school store. The only one they had in the cafeteria and Hakuno was more surprised at how friendly the proprietor was behind the counter. He had already was willing to open an entirely different section in the shop just _because_ she asked about it.

“Does anyone else buy from here?” Hakuno was curious as she looked at the items she could select. Her Berserker was all but hugging her behind in his astral form, just solid enough to feel the presence of, but not enough to be present. It was something that helped with Hakuno’s training for leveling up her ability to hold and use mana. The first day in the labyrinth dungeon almost had her passing out from the sheer drain he – Hakuno was fairly sure this was the case when she tried to ask despite Berserker being more of a Not Deer creature that shifted its form – pulled from her pitiful reserves. Hakuno ended up spending more time in the fountain than she did fighting programs. Not that that was a problem, Berserker took care of anything that got too close to her.

And… somehow unlike what she expected from a Berserker, he took mild suggestions like pointing where to aim on the times she found a weak point before he obliterated said program well. Honestly … the only time that it was very obvious her Servant was a Berserker was due to the fact that a trying to call him off when Shinji’s Rider had a fight with them. Shinji just had to show her he had the better Servant. The savage and brutal fight was not as one sided as Shinji liked, to the point that Hakuno felt like she should have passed out from sheer use of mana was overlooked in the way Rider was held off. The Moon Cell stopping them was a great relief for Hakuno as Shinji made his retreat first and Hakuno could collapse in peace before racing right back to the fountain.

Sakura had been right when she came to see her that second day. Berserkers were the worst mana guzzlers for Servants.

Hakuno’s saving grace was the fact that she sort of could do some training just by partially materializing her Servant and that the Moon Cell had no restrictions on how long you spent training in the labyrinth – which _was_ odd because Hakuno swore at one point it felt like she spent an entire day fighting program after program and practicing the very few Code Casts she could manage. 

Not that she was complaining.

It ended up causing her to be very surprised that by the third day, Hakuno had more money than she could possibly use for the Mystic Codes to be all bought out as well as the food in stock. Knowing just how she .. might make her own while she rested in the periods between rematerializing of new programs had Hakuno feeling better on the use of her spare time. The fact that another candidate mentioned they made their own giving Hakuno the idea. She still didn’t know precisely how well to hack, but with some material she felt she might be able to manage a few. The library was a nice resource with a just as friendly NPC named Mary that was kind enough to point her to anything she needed.

….just.

Just, now, Hakuno realized there was another section to the store available if only you asked.

“This could transform your entire classroom into something entirely new.” Hakuno marveled at the furniture and home decorating area. They had all you needed for a kitchen, plants of all sorts, wallpaper, and even linen. She didn’t think that she would find this when she asked for spare material. Sure, some of them were bolts and raw materials likely to go with the sets – like the actual ingredients that could be used with the kitchen set, but she didn’t expect this was the variety they had in stock.

“You could. There have so far been only three Masters to even ask for this option.” Kenta said behind the counter. He was clearly in some way that Hakuno would have to say, enjoying her reaction. Like he was sharing some secret with her before another Master noticed.

“I think that the heated carpet looks nice along with the large comforter.” Hakuno wanted something that the two of them could sleep on aside from the floor since the room didn’t come with a bed. Either that, or some other Master took hers before she registered for her room. Hakuno wouldn’t put it passed some of them. 

“The price is right in front of you, click yes to seal the transaction.” Kenta directed.

Hakuno noted it wouldn’t have made a dent if she bought out all the stock. Part of her wondered just why it was so easy to earn money, but reminded herself that it probably was standard anyway. You did have to pay for everything from your next meal to the items you could use for survival. Frivolous things must have been tossed in for those that couldn’t hack like her. She felt Berserker’s approval over the color set and finished her purchase. She didn’t have much in her room, but maybe Hakuno decided, maybe she and Berserker could bond over creating their own room off of the battle. They might even find some small activities they preferred when Hakuno wasn’t striving to be able to catch up to all the other Masters in any way.

.

* * *

.

“I think.. we should do this more often. Buy something from the store I mean.” Hakuno mentioned as she curled up for the night with her Servant by her side like they had insisted every time she slept. Already, the room felt more like somewhere permanent and less like it was blatantly telling no one lived there. The splash of color and minor comfort was letting Berserker let out little purred rumbles to show his own agreement.

A small part of Enkidu relished in the red color reminding him of Gilgamesh from the blanket even if the carpet was white. His new friend Hakuno needed more things like Gil had. The thought drifted away like it always did when Enkidu was too coherent. ‘ _One day we will speak to one another instead of you at me._ ’ Enkidu vowed. He was sure Gil would approve if he met her.


End file.
